


The Magician's Apprentice

by Avafaris



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Librarian Jacob Stone, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch Cassandra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avafaris/pseuds/Avafaris
Summary: We all have a moment in our lives where we something happened that changed the course of our lives. Sometimes it can be a terrible thing that results in a positive turn in ones life. Cassandra Cillian is going through a moment like this, when she loses her parents at the age of sixteenth and meet a mysterious men by the name of Ambrosius Avalon who showing her the other’s side of the world.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well that's first chapter in my story. All mistakes, typos, etc are my fault, I'm sorry for it. But you must know that English is my second language. And this is my first story ever! 
> 
> So, Please don't judge my story too harshly.

People often say that no matter how bad things get, they can get worse. Cassandra Cillian never think anything could be worse than a death warrant when you're 15. But the universe decide to just couldn’t stop throwing her cliché curveballs.  
  
It's been six months since all doctors said she'd never get any better because she had the brain grape.  
  
Now she and her parents were on their way home from hospital, for another test. Another tests, another hospital, another doctor , but the same words at the end " I'm sorry, but...." It always ends the same way.  
  
In car was almost perfectly quiet but it didn't matter to Cassandra. She got used to the silence, isolate and cold shoulder.  Her parents seemed so distant and all, with each passing day...  
  
Cassandra know that their daughter died on 'em.  

She turned and looked out the window and watched the landscape change as the they headed down the road.  
  
Then it happen. They doesn't even know what really happened until it already happened.   
  
In one moment, car was driven on dark, almost empaty road. And the next moment, the truck hit the car in the back, causing the windows to break and the car get half its size. The car spiraled out of control, and it went off the road. Cassandra' father pressed the brakes, but to no avail. He tried very hard to stop the now spinning car. But somethings struck again the side of car.   
  
The last thing Cassandra remembered before blacking out was wind shield breaking, and the image of redheaded women wearing a green dress in front of car. She’s smiling, a cruel, high school smile, cold and mocking.  
  
                                                                                                  ~•~   
  
Headache. Head pounding. Cassandra's eyes were burning. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her vision was a little bit off, but she recognize a familiar sight of hospital room.   
  
She's been very confused for for a few long seconds... then all the memories of accident flooded her mind. In an instant she was to being fully awake and sat up straight as a board and looking around. But then felt an acute pain through her body , and she lie down back.  
  
She gingerly raised her hand and touched her scalp. Her hands were covered in bruises and small cuts, and fell a butterfly bandage was placed on cut over her scalp.  
  
" Miss. Cillian, you are finally awake. " Cassandra hears surprised voice and look in that direction - young nurse came in the room. " How do you fell? "  
  
" My... entire body hurts. " She said as tried to sit down but again pain stop her.  
  
" Your doctor said you were very lucky. This car accident was horrific. " Nurse stood by the bed and helped her sit up, again.   
  
" What about my mother and father? " She asked real quick.  
  
Nurse looked at her for a while then just say. " The doctors tried to save them, but...."   
  
Cassandra didn't hear the rest of her word. She started to cry like never before. Because she is not just a girl with a ticking time bomb in her head but also fellow's been on her own for a while now.  
  
                                                                                                     ~•~  
  
The next 24h wasn't easy for her.  
  
When Cassandra was discharged from the hospital. Detective Rodney Hook take her to the precinct, file a report. Because, as it turns out, the accident was not an accident.  
  
Cassandra tell him everything what remembered before she passed out.  
  
Now she sat in Hook's private office at the police station. She spends four long hours in this room, staring blankly at the pastel blue of the wall in front of her.   
  
Detective Hook and his deputy Tiller whispering in the hallways, they're close enough to Cassandra could hear their conversation, but she ignore it. Her mind was in her own world.  
  
She looked at her hands, different coolers and digits dance in her vision.  
  
The redhead looks up from her numbers when hear sound of the door breaking open. Unknown man, is at the office door and staring at Cassandra from where she sits at her chair.  
  
He looked like he was in his early 30s. He was tall and well build men. His dark brown hair is rather spiked on the front though the back has a small ponytail. He has very dark tan eyes. He wear well-worn jeans, a dark blue Henley and black leather jacket.  
  
After a second, Men came over to her.  
  
" You seem like the person who need hot chocolates with hot fudge boost." He said, holding a cup out to her. She stared at him for a long moment, not making a sound.  
  
" Thank you." Cassandra finally said as shyly wrapping her hands around the cup for warmth.  
  
" You're welcome, kiddo." He said with soft smile.  
  
She took a small and quick sip. It was sweet, warm and just sooo good. It was just hot chocolate but it helped her to make herself feel better first the first time in last horrible hours.   
  
"Hmmm heavenly," she whispered and she heard men chuckle. She felt blood to fill up her cheeks.  
  
"Glad you like it." He said with smile " By the way, my name is Orias. " He said before offering his hand.   
  
" Cassandra " She finally said, grabbing on to his hand. (more like took his fingers and moved them up and down a few times)  
  
" Is it all right  if I sit here?" He asked pointing to chair. She just nodded. Men sat up on chair next to her. Then he opens his mouth, but before could say somethings Detective came into the office.  
  
" May I know who you are? And what are you doing in my office?" His eyes narrowed, his pupils darkening with a sort of intense suspicion and angry. Cassandra noticed he put his hand on holster.   
  
" Calm down, Mr. Hook ... my name is Orias Tamer, and I can assure you that we both fighting on the light side of power. " Orias said as get out of the chair and take the badge out of his jacket.  
  
" Okay" He said, slowly regaining his cool. " But that doesn't explain why you are here."  
  
" I just came to take Miss. Cillian. "  
  
" What? "   
  
" Well, I was assigned to care of her." He smile at Cassandra" It is my duty to take her from this place and deliver her into safe keeping where she will having a pleasant conversation with my supervisor."  
  
" Listen carefully, I don't know who the guy is but this is my ..."  
  
" This guy's Ambrosius Avalon. " As soon as Orias' words were out, Detective's eyes cleared for a moment, they became vacant for less than an instant, and suddenly he was back, this time with a dizzily smile.  
  
" Alright, then." Hook looked at Cassandra " Miss. Cillian you go with Mr. Tamer. "   
  
Cassandra completely shocked that to mention just one name, made so calm and stubborn Detective, so strange. She was really interested who's the Ambrosius Avalon , and she also fell a little bit of panic at the thought of that man probably will be decides the future for her.  
  
Orias grinned at Detective like a jackal, then held out a hand to help Cassandra up.  
  
She took a deep breath before heading out the door with Orias. But Rodney Hook still stood facing the door, with faraway look in his eyes.  
  
" Detective..?" She called him. Hook blinked and looked down at Cassandra, almost as if he didn't remember that she had been there.  
  
" Yes?"   
  
" You're blocking the exit. " Orias said , pointing at door.  
  
" Am I? "   
  
" Yes, you are. Maybe you should take a break, Sir. I think you're overworked. " Orias said, patting his shoulder.  
  
He nods and steps aside to let them outside. When they're move towards the exit  Cassandra glanced over his shoulder, Detective tanding in the same place with faraway look in his eye.  
  
                                                                                                 ~•~  
  
" You don't have to be afraid. " That was Orias' first word when they're get into the car and drove off.  
  
" I'm not afraid. " Cassandra said, eyes focusing on anything but him.  
  
" But You look at me as a Russian crime boss. "  
  
" I'm not..."   
  
" It's okay. " He send her warm smile , continues in such a soft, understanding tone. " Look Cassandra, I know everything looks really bad for you right now and you don't know me, but... I promise everything will make sense when you meet Ambrosius."  
  
" Who he is? I never heard of him. "  
  
" All I can tell you right now, kiddo, is that He's a special, very special person. But If you've any other questions, don't hesitate to ask them. "   
  
With a quick shake of the head, she leaned in the window. In her mind was a lot of questions, but it wasn't a good moment ask.   
  
The next few minutes was surprisingly silent until Orias suddenly break it.  
  
" I understand you don't want to talk but could we turn the radio on? This sound of silence is just gives me the heebiedabajeebies . "   
  
Cassandra looked at him, a little surprised.  
  
" And I'm even willing to grant you unique privilege of driver's and let you pick the music. "   
  
And that was the second time Cassandra smile in the last twenty-four hours.  
  
                                                                                                 ~•~  
  
" We're here. " Orias turned the keys and the radio fell silent cut song Parry Gripp   
  
Cassandra was surprised when Orias stop car across the big house. She knew well that neighborhood but never see this building.  
  
House look really old , the architecture is indeterminate and didn't fit in this pleace. It didn't have any of New York style. It really seemed that architect stuffed this house between the buildings because just wanted to know if he's going to make it. But anybody who walk down the street didn't pay attention to strange house.  
  
Cassandra take one look at house to find it... very mysterious and interesting. When she and Orias were go on the porch, she could feel like building was emitting good and warm energy. She look at door, it was old mahogany door with doorknockers in the shape of a Phoenix, and frame inscribed with the phrase _" Ubi autem amor est domi - pedes nostros in domum suam ne forte relinquam, sed non sunt corda nostra."_  
  
The door mat says " Welcome to The House of Spirit "  
  
Orias raised a hand like he want use doorknockers but pushed the doorbell with smile. The doorbell sounds like symphony of bells and harp.  
  
After five second, the door opened to reveal a woman. She was a tall and slim. She has long pale blonde hair _(_ almost white _)_ , and fair skin. Her eyes was grey, they looked like two silver moons under a cloudless sky.  
  
" You're late, Orias. " Her voice was cold. " We were expecting to see you 15 minutes ago. "  
  
He grinned apologetically at her before say " Verdona, We still have a lot of time. And besides, rushed is the mark of a man with neurosis."  
  
" But Punctuality is a sign of respect." She said that in a peaceful and still cold tone, before looking down at Cassandra.  
  
" Please pardon that I just ignore you but this silly boy... vexes me, even after so many years. My name's Verdona, it is my pleasure to welcome you to House of Spirit. " Verdona stuck her hand out for a handshake, smiled warmly at Cassandra. There was something pleasant and warm about the way she spoke to her.  
  
“Hello,” she said, slowly taking older woman hand.  
  
After that they heard a shriek sound through the cool night air. Verdona sighed , Orias and Cassandra turned back to street. Their eyes darted all over the dark.  
  
" Let's get inside, it's noisy here and it's starting to rain." Verdona said as the first raindrops began falling. Then she turned toward the door and come inside.  
  
Cassandra followed shyly for her. As she passed through the doorway house' scent surrounding her like honeysuckle , herbal tea and old-growth wood.   
  
She took a deep breath through her nose, and relax her arms before quickly looked around.  
  
The interior of the house was modeled on sixteenth century architecture. Cassandra begin admired a tapestry depicting the famous Camelot, the King's castle.  
  
" Come with me. " Verdona made for the stairs leading to the next floor. Cassandra turned around and followed the older women up the stairs.  
  
" Orias why are you standing like statues for? " Verdona asked without turning around.  
  
Orias merely shrugged before happily made his way up the stairs, " Thought you only talked to Cassandra. "  
  
After a quick tour of the two floor. They stopped right in front of polished mahogany door. Verdona opened the door and indicated for Cassandra to go ahead of her. She turned to Orias and looked at him quizzically.  
  
" Okay, go ahead. He's just waiting for you. "   
  
She swallowed hard, before heading into the room. 

                                                                                               ~•~

The room Cassandra found herself in was a large and luxurious. Well appointed with comfortable and over-sized furnishings, candles burned in nearby holders bathing the room in their warm glow.  
  
On the wall opposite door was a huge fireplace, in which a fire over two feet high roared. When she looked in the direction of the big windows, nearly taking up the entire wall. She saw a man who was sitting on a chair and reading book. Next to the chair stood wood staff. Staff was made of white wood, with a emerald-gem on the top of it and engraved writing all around it. And It was not based on anything, as if holding it an invisible hand.  
  
The Man wasn't bad-looking , in his lately 50s. He has a gray-brown beard, and a mustache which connects with his beard. His face was a strong a very strong aquiline. He has a white button up underneath all his clothes. He also wears a dark green collar. A vintage black jacket is thrown over it. Strange necklace in the shape of the moon with violet-blue gem from his neck. He also has ring virtually resembles a silver skull with diamond eyes. His pants are dark black pants, accompanied by brown boots.  
  
As though he felt his eyes on her, men looked up then and caught her gaze. He has heterochromia eyes, one being green and the other being blue. He suddenly closed the book and put it on the table then he looked at her with smile.  
  
" Hello Cassandra." He had a gentle British accent in his voice. " It was a pleasure to meet you finally."  
  
Cassandra stood, awkwardly frozen, looking at him...  
  
" I expect you've been wondering why you're here. Haven't you?"  She just nodded.   
  
" I'll explain everything but in the first place, my name is Ambrosius Avalon and you are most welcome to drop in for a cup of tea with me. "  
  
He smile and gesturing for Cassandra to take a seat in leather chair.  
  
Very slow she sat on the other chair and Ambrosius handed her the tea cup quickly.  
  
" Do you want some sugar? "  
  
" I want why I'm here." She didn't want to be rude but all getting more and more strange for her and she want an explanation and she want it now.  
  
" Because I want protect you. "   
  
" Protect me? "  
  
" As you may know, the misfortune that happened to you, that was not an accident. "   
  
" Detective Hook said it was well planned operation , he thought my parents had very dangerous or very powerful enemy from the past."   
Cassandra held cup, tighter and tighter " He spent the whole- the whole time- asking the same questions and  trying to convince me that they got connections with the mob. "  
  
" The truth is Mr. Hook were one-third of right. "   
  
" It was well planned operation conducted by very dangerous woman, who wants you dead." The anger is his eyes when he said it.  
  
" Do you know her, right? "  
  
" Yes, We met a long time ago." He has poker face" This woman's name is Morgan Le Fay. "  
  
" Like witch Morgan Le Fay, part of the legend of Camelot? "  
  
" Yes,"  
  
" Why did she try to kill me?"  
  
" Because, You aren't normal . Cassandra, my dear , you have a gift. And Morgan Le Fay want kill you to be able to steal it from you."  
  
She looked at him confused. It didn't make any sense to her. First she hasn't been thinking about it like of gift rather like curse for the last six months. And what's more important it wasn't object like wallet which can be stolen.  
  
" It's not a gift, and I don't know how or why anyone want to take away my _'gif'_ "  
  
" I'll explain it to you," He promise " but first I'm going to ask you a very important question, " He looked her in eyes " and it may seem obvious, the answer... but it's still a very important question."  
  
" What question? "   
  
" Do You Believe in Magic? "   
  
" Why are you asking me this? " Cassandra questioned, amazed.  
  
" Well, What if I have to tell you that Morgan Le Fay with legend and women who try kill you it's the same person. "   
  
" That's impossible! She is a legendary figure like Santa Claus. And she lived centuries ago. "   
  
" You are absolutely right, she is legendary figure but , that doesn't mean she's not real. "   
  
Cassandra shifted, fingers fidgeting under the table. Ambrosius crossed his arms and smile.  
  
" What would you say if I told you that magic is real, mystical creature there are in the world and our world have the other side that very few people know about?"   
  
Cassandra biting her lip. She clearly was not sure what to say. It sounded like crazy. All this situation was crazy.   
  
Somebody caused the accident and kill her parents less than 24 hours ago. She was auditioned for a few horrible hours. And now she is at some total stranger's house with a strange man who claims that magic is real. There was no sense, but a small, very small, part of her wants to believe in his worlds.  
  
Ambrosius saw her inner struggle between believing what he's telling her and see him as a crazy, old man.  
  
" Let me prove it to you. " Ambrosius got out of chair and grabbed a staff.  
  
The tip of the staff came down and banged against the ground with a resounding crash that the tiny impact didn’t warrant.  
  
Ambrosius eyes flickered with light as energy surged out of emerald gem , down white wood and into the ground. Emerging from the floor was small, brightly glowing blue crystals no bigger than a small egg. It freed itself from the floor and levitated up towards the Ambrosius' hand.  
  
Cassandra jumped out of her chair when a bright light emitted from the cane’s top, growing brighter and brighter until it enveloped all room.  
  
When she open her eyes, she can't believe her eyes, the moment of bewilderment almost made Cassandra’s limbs go slack and straighten.  
  
In every direction but down was the night sky, filled with a thousand stars shining like diamonds of every color. Ten feet under them was smooth and silver surface of the Moon.  
  
Cassandra stood _(_ or rather floated in midair _)_ with her hand over her mouth in ashen shock.  
  
After few seconds she wants to make sure this is real. So she reached out and catch one star. Holding star be like holding small, cold, shining beating heart.  
  
" So, what do you think of this? "  
  
She tried to think of a response, even opened her mouth to speak a couple of times, but there were no words.   
  
Pleased with himself, Ambrosius rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side.  
  
" By the way, did I mention that magic creature are real too? " He asked before whistled .  
  
Suddenly a loud noise coming from the place where was previously fireplace, now hot sun floated adrift in space.  
  
There was a bright flash, and big bird flew out of sun, his red, blue and slightly gold feathers shimmered in the small amount of sun light. Then bird flared his wings, enormous wings of flame extending out from them. The fire covered his whole body as flying between stars.  
  
Cassandra watched in awe as fire bird did a miniature loop-the-loop in the air , fire behind him look like a comet's tail.  
  
Phoenix would fly around the Ambrosius until he offered an arm to his companion. Bird perched himself on Ambrosius' arm and he gently stroked the phoenix's head. Bird back to normal form.  
  
" Cassandra, let me introduce you Fonuczi. "   
  
Phoenix took off and landed on Cassandra's armrest and gave her a smug look. She was admiring beautiful bird before slowly reaching out , but hesitated and stopped. Bird nuzzled up against her hand. He was soft and warm to the touch.  
  
Fonuczi nuzzled cooed lovingly as she gently ran her fingers over the red, blue gold shimmer feathers. Cassandra was still stunned into silence.   
  
" It's.. It's.." She try say somethings.  
  
" It's magic. " He finished for her.  
  
" Magic, " Cassandra whispered as sit down. Her mind is already running a thousand different directions at once. Fonuczi return to Ambrosius' chair.  
  
" Yup, Magic, okay maybe it is more of a old wizard trick than actual magical magic. But the answer is still magic. " He said with smile as held his staff tighter, and turned it thrice in hand.  
  
There was a bright flash and a crash of thunder, and room back to normal. Only Fonuczi still sit on the top Ambrosius' chair.  
  
" Who are You? " Cassandra asked, looked at him like he was a ghost.  
  
" I'm Merlin Emrys Hunithson , but now I'm known by the name of " Ambrosius Avalon "  
  
" You're the sorcerer. "  
  
" You are absolutely right, but I'm not the only special person in this room. "  
  
" What do you mean, not the only special person...? " She looked around the room, wondering who else could be here.  
  
Grinning, baring his white teeth, Ambrosius use his staff to pointed at her. " You, my dear have a magic in you. "   
  
Cassandra was sure nothing would surprise her after what she saw just a few moments ago. But this hit her as pile of bricks.  
  
" Me? "   
  
" It's the whole reason why Morgan Le Fay wanted you dead and I asked  Orias to bring you here."  
  
" You said you wanted to protection me. " In her voice was hint of fear.  
  
" I did that, too. " He assured her "But as I said before, I've been watching you for a while and noticed your talent. I knew it that moment I saw you, you were special and so full of potential. And to be honest, I've been planning this conversation too long. I should make you a proposition a long time ago. "  
  
" What kind of proposal? "  
  
" I want you to become my student. "   
  
Cassandra feeling caught off guard by his sudden proposition. She simply stared at him wordlessly, then say very quiet " You know I'm.... dying. I haven't so much time to...."  
  
" My dear, " He said as he reached out to place a hand on hers." Each of us has a limited time in this world. How much time we have is not important but what do we do with that time. Remember It's your time, and your choice."  
  
" I have choice?"  
  
" Yes you have, joined to my world and become my student or leave this room, live your life as a normal human and we will never meet again. It's your choice."   
  
" I don't know what to say. " Cassandra confessed seriously, before looking down onto the floor.   
  
" Cassandra" he says, and his hand comes up to cup her cheek, lift her chin so he can look her in the eye. " Before you make your decision, you need to know two things. First Whatever you decide, I will not let Morgan Le Fay hurt you." His tone was very serious.   
  
" Second I'm offering you a life of mystery and kind of loneliness and adventure. More than that, I'm offering you an opportunity to make a difference And save the world every week...Well at least once a month."  
  
Cassandra probed into his eyes, and sensed that he was sincere in his intentions.  
  
" I need to think."  
  
" Do you want to be alone for a while?" He asked “ Or do you want to a little more time to understand that.”  
  
She shook her head negatively.  
  
" I just need to moment. "  
  
" Don't hurry, miss. " He leaning back in his chair and stared at her with a poker face.  
  
Cassandra gave herself five minutes. Five minutes to be crushed by every emotion it's possible to feel in a situation like this. It was so many conflicting emotions involved. A lot of think, numbers and possible scenario created in her mind. For last 60 seconds she is going down the rabbit hole and her senses went into overdrive. She could taste the ginger and a carmel in her mouth, her vision was full of psychedelic mix of colors. And some mysterious song hissing in her ears.  
  
Cassandra feel the pain and close her eyes. Then suddenly everything just... went down.   
  
She wasn't sure how it's possible, but it's the only thing left in her mind.  She took three slow breaths before opened her eyes. Wizard smile when they eyes meet. They stared at each other for a few minutes, finally Ambrosius asked.   
  
" Well, What is your answer? "  
  
" I accept. "  
  
" I'm glad to hear that." Ambrosius replied, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
Phoenix chirped happily and he flew circles above Cassandra' head. Just then, the door opened and Orias and Verdona stepped into the room.  Ambrosio waved his hand and two new chairs appeared right there. They just sat down on either side of Ambrosius, without saying anything. Verdona has perfect poker face. Orias had small grin od his face.  
  
" So what now? " Cassandra asked shyly, wondering if it's kind of like her initiation as new member of the 'magic club'.  
  
" Welcome to the family, Cassandra." Three different voices just says and she smiles, warm and wide and happy.  
  
                                                                                                     ~•~

  
It had rained earlier in the evening, a slow, steady, dismal drizzle falling from an iron sky. Alone figure - a woman stand in the middle of the way, looked out on the street where stood a The House of Spirit, just a few hours ago.  
  
" Merlin ... you've surely done it this time. But I'll find you and her sooner or later.... and then we finish this once and for all. " Morgan Le Fay promise, her voice was devoid of even the smallest hint of emotion.  
  
                                                                                              **\- End Prolog -**  
  
                                                                                                      =••=                                          
**Bonus _ Character voices :**  
[Orias voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFcE3emB6qc) , N from "Pokemon"/ Tom Wayard  
[Merlin/Ambrosius voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bW7PlTaawfQ), Mufasa from " Lion King " / James Earl Jones  
[Verdona voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRi-Wn0CgG0), Tamina from " Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time " /   
Gemma Arterton


	2. 12 years later

Cassandra slowly walked down a hallway, her muted footsteps against the wooden floor the only sound. Everything was quiet here, just like she liked it.   
  
House of Spirit's was almost always full of noises and sounds , magical and mysterious or ordinary and occasional. Cassandra likes these sounds, it was a sign that it's never boring around here. But the only time she could feel delicate magic pulsation of the house' air  was when everything was perfectly quiet. She had spent so many years in this house but this never cease to amaze her.  
  
She stopped to take a look at the tapestry on the wall. The same one that she saw when first time passed through the doorway.   
  
It's been 12 years since she meet Ambrosius Avalon and find out about magic. Twelve years of adventure, mystery , travel and practice of magic. She smile as strokes old material then moved on.  
  
After walking for a while, she found dark blue door to her lab where unfinished project wait for her.  
  
Cassandra open door and walk into the kitchen instead of her lab. She wasn't surprised. She's used to that rooms swapping places in House of Spirit's.  
  
Deciding to stay at kitchen she filling the kettle with water. After placing it on its stand, pressing the button to start the boiling process, she open kitchen closet and choose one of many kinds of tea. She heard the kettle button click, steam rushing out of its nozzle. Cassandra slowly poured the hot liquid into the mug.  
  
The kitchen was filled with the sweet aroma of freshly brewed tea, enveloping her in a sense of home, of safety. She smiled a little as she sat on the stool, and she took a careful sip.  
  
And then, there was the sound of scrambling and the clicks of claws and a giant lion with scorpion's tail and bats' wings bounded into the room.  When Creature saw Cassandra it began running towards her. But she instead of running away, she pulled out dog-biscuits of the jar that was in the island.  
  
It stopped a few step away Cassandra and start sniffing around. Then Manticore inches even closer, until only a few thin inches separate Cassandra from hybrid.  
  
Mythical animal regards her for a moment, cooing sounds in throats.  She presses her hand against Manticore's nose. It huffs and stamps one foot, tail swinging. Cassandra starts to scratch at the Manticore's mane and creature groans in pleasure.  
  
Then Manticore circle Cassandra impatiently, nosing her hands for treats. She threw the dog-biscuit, Manticore was there to catch it in her mouth no matter where the hapless snack was headed.  
  
" Good girl." She coos, hand on her muzzle creature grumbles in the back of her throat.  
  
Cassandra just smile as Manticore bounded over scorpion tail wagging and pressed itself against Cassandra licking her face while she was petting creature.  
  
" I heard that Manticore' saliva possessed miraculous properties , but you shouldn't let Agave wash your face. It's certainly unsanitary."   
  
Cassandra jumped and turned around. Orias leaned against the doorframe with cup of coffee. When Agave saw him , she bolted from Cassandra side, making a straight beeline for him.   
  
" Slow down buddy, no kissing! " Orias said when Agave was a few centimeters from him.  
  
Agave calm a little but it didn’t stop creature from barreling into Orias’ legs, and whining for attention. He stared up at her, tongue hanging out of her mouth so it looked like she was smiling. Quickly scratching the Manticore behind the ears, Orias turned his full attention to Cassandra.  
Agave curled up around the island to go to sleep when understood that just lost their attention.  
  
" By the way, Good Morning sister. " He grinned and left for the kitchen.  
  
Cassandra smile at him. She and Orias became close with each other really fast. And after decade they considered themselves for real sibling. But her brother like everything else in her life, over the years, was not a normal. First thing Cassandra find out about him, was that he's demon and Merlin adopted son since1493. But even though Orias was born in hell, his heart was in the right place and he was evidently quite different than book said.   
  
" Good Morning Orias. "  
  
He walked up to table and sits down on the chair or rather trying sit on chair before piece of furniture was suddenly have only two dimensions instead of three. So he down on the floor with a sort of surprised expression.  
  
" I'm guessing Verdona's mad at me or something." He asked as sit on floor with his legs crossed.  
  
Red head smile at him. Verdona as the heart ghost of the House of Spirit's could manipulate everything that is part of house. Cassandra have often seen as she use this power _(_ mainly to discipline Orias _)_ in the last 12 years.  
  
" She is angry that you weren't at breakfast . "   
  
" I was in Sweden. " He say that as though it explains everything.  
  
" You have solo mission? "  
  
He took a long sip of coffee. " No, I went to get a couple of Kanelbullar. You want some?"  
  
She grinned and took the bag from him. Cassandra selected a cinnamon roll and took a bite. It was all warm and gooey. She would have even take second bite when they heard a very distinctive sound and then can actually see a luminous dart on the floor.  
  
" Well, it seems like being Wizard's summoning us to in the office. " Orias said before drank his coffee quickly.  
  
" What do you think what's today's adventure?" Cassandra was thrilled at the idea of new magic case.  
  
" I have no idea but Ambrosius has talked yesterday with Santa Claus , so maybe we'll have a expedition to the North Pole." Orias walks into hallway, and Cassandra practically leaps from her chair to follow the her brother.   
  
" Santa was here?? "  
  
                                                                                                             °°°°  
  
Cassandra had finally caught up to him as he stood in front of the door of Library.  
  
It was giant doorway carved into cherry wood and decorated with little flowers. Before one of them reaches for doorknocker the door's flew open by itself.  
  
They went inside, and saw Ambrosius who was standing in front of long table, it was cluttered with strips of paper, books, and scrolls that he'd perused a few days ago.   
  
" Good evening everybody. " He said with smile.  
  
" You do realize it's 10am, right?" Orias asked   
  
Ambrosius turned back to look at big window , overlooking the skyline Tokyo.  
  
" Verdona, How many times have I asked you to showing the real view out the window? " He yelled at the ceiling. After one second Verdona appeared out of nowhere next to him.  
  
" You haven't slept for 46 hours. I was hoping that will make you very sleepy. " She said in her mama bear voice.  
  
Cassandra smile. Scenes like that was pretty much a regular in this house. Ambrosius was one of those workaholic types that says, " I'll rest later ". But Verdona was over-protective mother for him ( and everyone who lived in this house ) and making sure Ambrosius take a break from whatever he's doing if he been doin' this for too long.  
  
" I don't need a break!  I'm immortal wizard who don't need sleep! "  
  
" Last time you said that, I had clean out grimoire, after you fallen asleep while you making the new dragon talisman and drooled on book. "   
  
Orias snorted in muffled laughter and Cassandra tried to muffle her snickering, but failed miserably. Verdona glanced at them before her eyes meet Ambrosius again. His eyes say _" Verdona I can take care of myself so, please, just let it go. "_  
  
" I will turn now to work out a few things on upstairs and you take care of magic." Wizard inhaled deeply. " But don't think you haven't heard the last of it. "  
  
 " Okay, ma'am, I got it. "   
  
Verdona smiled at him, finding some contentment in his response, then made her way toward the stairs. Ambrosius wait until she field of vision before turned around to face Orias and Cassandra.  
  
" So, what's our job, today? " Cassandra asked shyly, know that better to forget the discussion between Wizard and Verdona.  
  
He didn't respond and his lips curled into a crooked grin.  
  
" Do you know what this is? " Ambrosius asked as picked up a old small book.  
  
" Normally, I would say that is book. " Orias begin " but since you're asking, I suppose that's not what it looks like. "  
  
" 10 Points for Gryffindor. " Ambrosius said as golden stardust bled out from the his fingertips on to book. It turned into one-inch gold bullet.  
  
" I've shown you.. magic copy journal my very old friend Sabine de Concasse. She was an extremely talented White witch and fully qualified painter that I met in the year 1565. "   
  
" This related with our work today, right? " Cassandra well known that Merlin loved precede their missions the short lecture with known only to himself historical factoids.  
  
" You're right, always are, Cassandra, " he smile warmly at her" and, as already mentioned, Sabine was white witch....who's spent 30 years to protect her village against dark creature. But she was a pacifist, so instead of destroy them she created magical paint which was their prison. She was study nature of magic creature and shove every piece of knowledge and experience into this journal. "   
  
He talked with stars in his eyes and sentiment in his voice.  
  
" Her children were willing to carry on her legacy but unfortunately Sabine was captured by professional witch hunter, Einar Crane ...he carried out a death sentence, burned her house to the ground and took half her magical possessions. The Hunter that leave at night and which no one ever hears of again. "  
  
" Even you? "  
  
" I was busy with other thing in the 16th century, so I couldn't go after him. But , this isn't about vengeance. This year marks the 6000 moons since she created the _' Secret of Creature Castle'_ , which means if the power of her spell will not be renewed, all 667 creatures that she imprisoned gets their freedom again. "   
  
" She gathered all monsters in one picture... and kept it at home. I'm not surprised that she hanging with you." Orias say. Ambrosius ignore him and continue.  
  
" This morning I found out who's present owner of real journal of Sabine de Concasse and her picture _'Secret of Creature Castle'_. " Wizard rapped his staff against the floor. Newspaper clippings, pictures and books fragments appeared in the air and started to circulation around them.   
  
Cassandra very quickly noticed that most of them said about Crane family history. She have drawn attention to one page that have a big picture of old men, and the words " Magic Auction "  
  
Orias on the other hand, observe very closely casualty list of Crane familial hunting.  
  
" Now, my children," Ambrosius demanded of their focus"  your assignment will be to get into the house of  Crane heir and recover journal and picture. " He snapped his fingers, and new bullet popped up in his hand. " And if you won't be able to purchased their legally, just make the switch. "  
  
" You can count on us. " Cassandra said as he handed her two gold bullet.  
  
" I have no doubt about that. " He smile " Verdona give you the locations of his home and  details."  
  
" And just what do you plan on doing alone all day, boss? " Orias asked when saw that wizard comes up to the small round table with a magical traveling map on it.  
  
" Today, I'm honored to be master of ceremonies at a Druid conference in Brocéliande ." He grabbed his bag." Well, I'll see you tomorrow. So good luck to you two." Ambrosio said as placing his hand on the map. " **Brocéliande**!" He yelled and immediately vanished with a pop.  
  
" Come on, Sis. It's our turn."  
  
" Where's our purpose of the journey? Greece ? Peru? Rio de Janeiro ?" Cassandra asked excitedly.  
  
" No, sadly, none of those." Verdona say " Today all you have to do is get the keys to car. Professor Crane live in Portland. "   
  
**\- End Chapter One -**

**Bonus :**

[Agave,appearance](https://cdn.weasyl.com/static/media/4e/b7/14/4eb71468f7e8a5b97ed99b37f92fc89fe4f9f463eb909dabac3e7ca872ee68b4.jpg) -  https://cdn.weasyl.com/static/media/4e/b7/14/4eb71468f7e8a5b97ed99b37f92fc89fe4f9f463eb909dabac3e7ca872ee68b4.jpg

[Library In House of Spirit's ](https://cdna.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/000/697/528/medium/tj-foo-grand-library.jpg?1431011034) - https://cdna.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/000/697/528/medium/tj-foo-grand-library.jpg?1431011034

[Orias Demon](https://www.grimoire.org/demon/orias/) - https://www.grimoire.org/demon/orias/

[Brocéliande](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Broc%C3%A9liande) - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brocéliande

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I hope you enjoyed this, b/c I have a lot of fun writing this. I had this idea after I first time watching Librarians but I only recently find courage and influences need to start writing.
> 
> I don't know how often chapters will be published but I promise that I will try my best to make it so ofen as I can.
> 
> Every review/comment is ridiculously appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you in the future!


End file.
